De una boda sale otra ¿no?
by Encantamientooesed
Summary: Es la boda de Zabini y Greengrass y Draco y Hermione están invitados. ¿Que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

El señor Blaise Zabini y la señorita Astoria Greengrass

tienen el placer de invitar al señor

Draco Malfoy

a su enlace matrimonial

fijado para el día 3 de Septiembre de 1999.

Esperamos su lechuza para confirmar la invitación.

Draco miró de nuevo la invitación de la boda de su amigo de Hogwarts, Blaise, y se pasó la mano por los ojos. Hacía dos años que había acabado la Guerra Mágica contra Voldemort. Dos años de juicios y visitas a Azkaban para ver a su padre, Lucius Malfoy, uno de los mortífagos más conocidos. Había pasado un mes desde que se les notificó la sentencia definitiva, según la cual, habían sido considerados inocentes él y su madre. Su padre, en cambio, fue condenado a pasar cinco meses en Azkaban y luego pasar un año haciendo "servicios comunitarios en contacto con muggles", tal y como describió el juez.

A pesar de ello, podían considerarse afortunados con la sentencia, ya que podía haber sido mucho peor si Potter, Weasley y Granger no los hubieran ayudado. Los tres amigos habían acudido al juicio contra los Malfoy y habían testificado a su favor, diciéndole al juez que tanto Draco como Narcissa habían mentido a los mortífagos con intención de salvar a Potter, "El niño que vivió". Además, la sangre suc… Hermione Granger estaba estudiando Leyes Mágicas en el Ministerio (cómo no) y les había dado consejos jurídicos, a él y a su abogado. La verdad es que les estaba… agradecido por su ayuda.

¿Quién lo iba a decir? En el colegio siempre estaba criticándolos, viendo como podía fastidiarles, y ahora estaba agradecido. De locos.

Draco sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en la boda de Blaise y Astoria. La verdad, le sorprendió cuando Blaise le escribió desde Hogwarts, a donde había vuelto para cursar su ultimo año, y le dijo que había empezado a salir con Astoria, ya que nunca habían hablado entre ellos ni nada. Pero se alegraba por ellos.

Se levantó de la mesa del apartamento de apenas 180 metros cuadrados donde vivía desde hacía tres meses y se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió el armario y observó con ceño el interior. Maldita sea, no tenía túnica de gala. Se le rompió día del baile de navidad, en su cuarto curso, y no había vuelto a comprar ninguna. Bueno, con su sueldo de funcionario del departamento de seguridad mágica podía permitirse una.

-En fin, necesitaré una túnica de gala nueva- dijo.

D&H

El señor Blaise Zabini y la señorita Astoria Greengrass

tienen el placer de invitar a la señorita

Hermione Granger

a su enlace matrimonial

fijado para el día 3 de Septiembre de 1999.

Esperamos su lechuza para confirmar la invitación.

-No puedo creerlo, al final se casan- dijo Hermione, muy sorprendida.

-No sé de qué te extrañas, Hermione, si en el último año en Hogwarts estaban como dos tortolitos- dijo Ginny, muy animada.

-Pobre Astoria. Menudo elemento con el que se casa- dijo Hermione- Menos mal que el año que viene me graduo y ya le puedo llevar el divorcio. Le voy a sacar hasta los higadillos.

-Lo que sigo sin explicarme es cómo una chica como pudo hacerse amiga de Astoria Greengrass.

-Tenemos más cosas en común de las que creí- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro- dijo Ginny girando los ojos- y os disteis cuenta charlando en la biblioteca ¿no?

-Exactamente. No sé de qué te extrañas.

Las dos amigas rieron, muy animadas. Su amistad había permanecido inmaculada después de la Guerra y había sobrevivido a muchos baches… como la huida cobarde de Ron. Ron y Hermione llevaban saliendo un año y medio y eran la pareja perfecta, junto con Harry y Ginny. Todo era prácticamente perfecto: los días de diario ella estudiaba por la mañana Leyes Mágicas y por la tarde trabajaba tres horas en un despacho del Ministerio y Ron trabajaba en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, junto con George. Los fines de semana y festivos salían, se divertían… en fín, que eran una pareja normal y corriente, hasta que llegó la castrofe. Un día, en una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de Gryffindor, estaban charlando de los viejos tiempos cuando Dean Thomas dijo:

-Ay que ver. Lo que nunca hubiera pensado es que vosotros dos acabarais juntos, Ron y Hermione- dijo.

-No lo hubieras creido tú- dijo Seamus- Yo sí sabia que iban a acabar juntos.

-¿Sí?- se sorprendió Ron.

-Por supuesto- dijo Seamus- Se nota que estais muy enamorados y desde hace años.

-Bueno- dijo Dean- ¿y para cuando los niños?

-¿Niños?- preguntó Ron enrojeciendo intensamente.

-Sí, Ron- dijo Hermione con dulzura- Humanos en miniatura.

-¿Te cuento como se hacen, Ron?- preguntó, pícaro Seamus.

-Calla, Seamus- dijo Ron, completamente rojo.

-Antes tendréis que casaros, dijo yo- dijo Harry, de cachondeo- Mi sobrinito tiene que nacer en un hogar asentado.

-¿Casarnos?- dijo Ron, en estado de shock

-¿Vas a repetir todo lo que digamos dijo Seamus, riendo.

Al día siguiente Ron la dejó. Dijo que no estaba preparado para tener una relación seria, que no creía que fuera a salir bien, que la quería demasiado como para arriesgarse a perderla… desde entonces lo había visto algunas veces, de pasada. De eso hacía medio año ya.

Hermione lo paso muy mal, como es lógico, pero con la ayuda de Harry y sobre todo de Ginny lo superó muy pronto y ahora estaba con ganas de divertirse. Eso sí, sin descuidar sus estudios de abogada.

En ese momento Hermione y Ginny vivian juntas en un pequeño apartamento en Picaddilly Street. Ginny acababa de empezar a trabajar en el Profeta, el periódico mágico, como reportera y su relación con Harry iba viento en popa.

-Bueno, pues me parece que voy a tener que ir de compras.

D&H

Draco se apareció en el Callejón Diagon y se encaminó a la tienda de Madame Malkin, para tomarse medidas para una túnica de gala nueva. De camino se fijó en que muchas personas se le quedaban mirando ocn recelo, pero era algo habitual desde hacia dos años, así que alzó la cabeza y continuó andando.

Al llegar a la tienda abrió la puerta y entró. Al parecer Madame Malkin estaba en el interior de la tienda con otra persona, porque la oía hablar.

-¿Así que tienes una boda dentro de poco, no querida?

-Así es- dijo otra voz. Femenina también. Se le hacía conocida esa voz.

-Me alegra mucho que sea así. A tu edad hay que divertirse, echar una cana al aire…

- _Canas las de usted, señora_ \- pensó Draco.

-Tranquila, eso haré- dijo la otra voz, divertida.

-Y tú has estado tan triste, niña…- dijo Madame Malkin- Bueno, esto ya está. Lo tendrás dentro de una semana, Hermione.

-¿Hermione?- exclamó Draco.

No puede ser. Pasó al otro lado del mostrador y entró en el cuarto de costura. Allí, subida en un taburete, estaba Hermione sangre sucia Granger. Llevaba puesta una túnica de gala de color azul marino y madame Malkin estaba arrodillada a su lado cogiéndole el dobladillo de la túnica con alfileres. Hermione se giró hacia él

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?


	2. Chapter 2

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Granger?

-Que yo sepa no tienes el uso exclusivo de esta tienda- contestó ella a la vez que se volvía para contemplarse en el espejo.

La verdad es que estaba guapa la sangre sucia. Había cambiado mucho desde que Voldemort murió. Ahora Hermione Granger era una estudiante de Derecho mágico con un gran futuro profesional ante ella. Además que su cuerpo había cambiado: nunca fue gorda, pero ahora estaba más voluptuosa que antes, tenía más curvas y su pelo, la comidilla de las chicas Slytherin, estaba liso y brillante y le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda. Ya no parecía una come-libros.

-Vaya, Granger, la ruptura con Weasley te ha sentado muy bien- pensó Draco.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Malfoy?- preguntó la morena.

-No, Granger, simplemente estaba pensando…

-¿Pensando? ¿Una nueva habilidad?

-Callate, Granger.

-No me mandes callar, Malfoy.

-No lo haría si no fueras una sabelotodo.

-Piérdete.

-No puedo. Semejante cuerpo no puede perderse, es Patrimonio de la Humanidad.

-Creído.

-Bueno, ya está. No se peleen- intervino Madame Malkin.

-Empezó ella- dijo Draco mientras Hermione le sacaba la lengua por detrás de Madame Malkin.

-No me importa quien empezó. A ver, ¿Qué necesita usted?

-Una túnica de gala.

-¿Color?

-Verde serpiente- dijo Hermione, sarcástica.

-Muy graciosa, Granger- sonrió Draco- Negro.

-Corazón negro…- dijo Hermione en un susurro audible.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Draco.

Hermione se volvió hacia él y le sonrió. Había visto esa sonrisa en su cara miles de veces, pero nunca dirigida a él. Era una sonrisa espectacular, perfecta. Parecía que el sol hubiera salido cuando sonreía así. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

-No, nada- dijo ella.

Draco se la quedó mirando hasta que la dueña de la tienda le dijo que se subiera él en un taburete para tomarle medidas.

-Bueno, querida- dijo Madame Malkin mientras Draco se subía al taburete- Lo tuyo ya está. Como te dije antes, te lo enviaré a tu casa dentro de una semana.

-Muchas gracias.

-Deja que te ayude, querida.

-Hermione alzó los brazos para que la señora Malkin la ayudara a quitarse la túnica sin que se soltara ningún alfiler. Debajo llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes color rosa. Draco se aclaró la garganta (se le había secado de golpe) y dijo:

-Vaya, y a donde piensas ir tan gua… elegante- se cortó justo a tiempo. ¿Había estado a punto de decir que era guapa?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy- dijo ella mientas se acomodaba el pelo y cogía su bolso- Pero voy a una boda.

-Vaya, que casualidad, yo también tengo una boda.

-Que bien- dijo ella, indiferente.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Draco le preguntó:

-¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Tres de Septiembre- contestó.

-¿Qué?- exclamó él.

Hermione dejó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy?

-¿Vas a ir a la boda de Astoria y Blaise?

-¿Cómo sabes…?- comenzó a decir ella. De pronto se interrumpió, abrió mucho los ojos y dijo- No me digas que tú también vas.

Draco asintió lentamente mientras Hermione se dejaba caer en una silla con cara de consternación.

-Vaya, vaya. Esto va a ser interesante.

-¿Qué dices, interesante? Esto va a ser un desastre, Merlín bendito.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó con cara de inocencia el rubio.

-No me vengas con esas Malfoy. Tú y yo siempre estamos a la gresca y les vamos a estropear la boda. Si no fuera porque ya mandé la confirmación de mi asistencia…

-Habla por ti, Granger. Yo me voy a comportar como siempre, genial- dijo él mientras Hermione le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bueno, querido, lo tuyo ya está también. En una semana te lo mandaré a tu casa.

-Gracias, señora- dijo Draco, bajándose del taburete.

Draco se paró delante de Hermione, que aún parecía en estado de shock. Se puso de cuclillas para estar a su mismo nivel.

-Mira, Granger, tú y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, ya lo sé, pero esta va a ser la boda de mis amigos y no pienso fastidiarla. Además, coincidirás conmigo en que desde sexto ya no te insulto ni nos llevamos tan mal como en años anteriores.

-Eso es cierto- reconoció Hermione.

-Podemos hacer un pacto de no agresión- propuso Draco.

-Un ¿Qué?

-¿Y tú eres la abogada?- rió él.

-Sé lo que es- se defendió ella- lo que pasa es que no pensé que fueses precisamente tú el que me lo propusieras.

-Muchas chicas se mueren por una proposición mía, así que…- dijo él.

-Venga ya- rió ella- De acuerdo.

Hermione extendió su mano a Draco y él se la estrechó. Era suave y delgada.

Draco se puso en pie, aun sujetando la mano de Hermione, y tiró de ella hacia arriba para que se levantase.

-¿Amigos?- preguntó él.

-No corras tanto, hurón- dijo ella sin malicia- Conocidos solamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Quedaba un mes apenas para la boda de Astoria y Zabini y Hermione ya tenía el vestido, los complementos, había ayudado a Astoria con el banquete… pero le faltaba lo más importante: el regalo.

Blaise y Astoria habían adjuntado junto con la invitación una lista de las cosas que ellos deseaban que se les regalase el día de la boda, ahorrando así a sus invitados las molestias de pensar ellos qué regalar y el momento incómodo en caso de que varios invitados les regalasen lo mismo.

El primer paso para poder comprarles el regalo era ir a la tienda donde habían hecho esa lista, preguntar qué regalos estaban disponibles y, de entre los que lo estaban, elegir uno y comprarlo.

-Espero que no queden solo los que son muy caros- murmuró Hermione.

-¿Decias algo, Hermione?- preguntó Harry, que estaba echado en el sofá de la casa de Hermione y Ginny viendo un poco de televisión.

-Nada, decía que espero que no queden solo los regalos más caros de la lista de boda de Astoria y Zabini- contestó ella.

-Los más baratos son los que antes se acaban. Aquí y en el mundo muggle- dijo Harry.

-Ya. Me acercaré esta tarde a la tienda, ya que es sábado, a ver qué regalos quedan por escoger- contestó ella.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó Ginny mientras le tendía un té helado a su novio.

-No, no hace falta, chicos, muchas gracias- contestó Hermione, agradecida.

D&H

Esa misma tarde, en medio de un calor abrasador, Hermione se apareció en el Callejón Diagón. Algunas de las personas que estaban allí se acercaron de inmediato a saludarla y a darle la mano, ya que era una de las más conocidas heroínas de la Guerra Mágica contra Voldemort. Ella, que nunca había sido especialmente conocida en el mundo mágico debido a su origen muggle, aún se sentía un poco cohibida de que todo el mundo parecía conocerla.

-No sé cómo se las apaña Harry, la verdad- pensó Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de regalos de boda.

Abrió la puerta de la tienda y de inmediato se le acercó un dependiente, muy amable por cierto, que le dijo:

-Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenas tardes. Verá, unos amigos míos se van a casar e hicieron la lista de los regalos en esta tienda.

-¿Cuál es el nombre sus amigos?- preguntó el dependiente.

-Zabini y Greengrass- contestó Hermione.

-Ah, sí. Acompáñeme por favor, señorita…

-Granger, pero llámeme Hermione, por favor- dijo ella, sonriente.

-¿Es usted Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry Potter?- se sorprendió él.

-Si- sonrió ella.

-Vaya, mucho gusto en conocerla. Mi nombre es Ben Gellert- dijo el dependiente, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Encantada- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, esta es la sala que hemos asignado para los regalos Zabini-Greengrass- dijo Ben.

Era una sala grande donde los regalos estaban expuestos en mesas. Había cinco mesitas que estaban vacías. Pero aún así había un buen numero de regalos a elegir.

-¿Estos son los regalos que aún no han sido pagados?- preguntó Hermione.

-Exacto. Hay uno que ya está reservado, pero ahora mismo no sé cuál es. La venta la hizo mi compañera de la mañana y no me lo dijo- dijo Ben, rascándose la cabeza.

-No hay problema- dijo Hermione- Estadísticamente la probabilidad de que yo elija el regalo que ya está reservado es mínima- concluyó, sonriente.

Ben le sonrió y se apartó un poco para que Hermione pudiera pasearse a gusto por la sala, viendo los objetos que estaban expuestos. Tras dar dos vueltas completas a la sala, Hermione ya estaba convencida de cual iba a ser su regalo de boda: un escritorio de madera de aspecto muy antiguo. Astoria colecciona antigüedades, por lo que ese escritorio le pareció lo más adecuado para ella.

-Creo que ya he elegido- dijo Hermione, llamando la atención de Ben.

-Dígame.

-El escritorio.

-Muy bien, voy a pedir ayuda a mi compañero y luego le cobro, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Ben apareció en la sala con un compañero.

-Ese escritorio de ahí, Charles- dijo Ben.

El tal Charles se quedó mirando el escritorio y dijo:

-Pero… este escritorio está reservado.

-¿Cómo?- exclamó Hermione.

-Esta mañana vino un caballero y pagó este escritorio. Dijo que por la tarde vendría a buscarlo.

Hermione abrió la boca para acordarse de toda la familia del que inventó la probabilidad, cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta que daba acceso a la sala de los regalos. Para su total sorpresa el que entraba era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Vió como Draco Malfoy se la quedaba mirando con cara de sorpresa e iba esbozando una lenta sonrisa en su cara.

-Genial- pensó Hermione- Ahora se burlará de mí por no encontrar un buen regalo.

-Vaya, vaya, Granger- dijo Malfoy- ¿Tú por aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

-Creeme, Malfoy. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que seguirte a ti- contestó ella, cortante.

-¿Todo bien, Hermione?- preguntó Ben, mirando con ligero enojo a Malfoy.

-Bien, pues elegiré otro regalo, no pasa nada- dijo ella.

-¿Has elegido ya el regalo, Granger?- preguntó Draco, muy amable.

-Aún no. Elegí uno, pero me parece que le voy a dar otra vuelta- contestó ella.

-Bueno, yo he venido para llevarme mi regalo- le dijo Draco a Ben.

-¿Tú has pagado el escritorio?- preguntó incrédula, Hermione ¿Porqué él?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Ese escritorio se lo quería regalar yo a Astoria.

-Vaya, Granger, la verdad es que tienes buen gusto. Es un escritorio magnífico- dijo Draco, sonriendo.

-La verdad es que es precioso. Además, a Astoria le encantan las antigüedades y ese escritorio le iba a encantar- dijo Hermione, pensativa.

Draco se quedó en silencio, mirando el escritorio. Ben carraspeó de forma intencionada y Draco le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Le retiro ya el escritorio, _señor_?

-Sí, pero no me lo mande a mi casa, sino a la de la señorita Granger.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo que a mi casa?

-Mira, Granger, yo escogí ese escritorio, no porque pensara que fuera algo que les iba a gustar, sino que lo elegí al azar, por ser el regalo más grande…

-Sabes que el tamaño no importa, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

-Cállate- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa- el caso es que tú conoces los gustos de Astoria y pensaste en ella a la hora de elegirlo. Pienso que lo más justo es que te quedes tú con el escritorio y yo elija otra cosa.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, alucinada. ¿Quién iba a decir que Draco Malfoy se iba a portar como un autentico caballero con ella?

-Vaya, Malfoy, me has dejado sin palabras- dijo Hermione y le dedicó una gran sonrisa- Muchas gracias. Pero me tienes que decir cuánto te ha costado y que yo te lo pague.

Draco asintió, sonriente.

-Entonces ¿se lo mando a su casa, señorita?- preguntó Ben. Hermione se giró hacia él para mirarle y por ello no vió la cara de embobado de Draco cuando ella le sonrió.

-Si, gracias.

-¿Me acompaña afuera, me dice su dirección y yo se lo mando?- preguntó Ben, mientras ayudaba a Charles a llevar el escritorio fuera de la sala.

-Sí, pero luego más tarde. Primero quiero ayudar a este hombre a elegir un regalo- contestó ella mirando a Draco.

-No hace falta, en serio- dijo Draco.

-No importa- sonrió ella y siguió mirando los objetos de la sala.

Llevaban dos minutos en silencio cuando Draco la llamó:

-Eh, Granger ¿Qué te parece esto?

Hermione se acercó a él y vió que le señalaba una vajilla.

-Es una opción, Malfoy, pero en mi opinión deberíamos buscar otra cosa- contestó Hermione.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione volvió a concentrarse en los otros regalos y sus ojos se fijaron en un reloj de cuco, bastante bonito y que hacía juego con el escritorio que tenía ella.

-Malfoy ¿Qué te parece esto?

-Sí, me gusta. Era mi segunda opción- dijo él- Me lo llevaré.

-¿Tenías una segunda opción?- se sorprendió ella- Entonces, ¿Por qué te has quedado para elegir otro regalo?

Draco la miró y le sonrió. Hermione notó como se ruborizaba.

-Voy a buscar al dependiente- dijo Draco y salió de la sala.

Hermione suspiró y ya había recuperado la compostura cuando Draco volvió con Charles para buscar el reloj. Una vez hecho esto, Draco y Hermione fueron a la entrada de la tienda a dejar sus direcciones para que enviaran los regalos a sus respectivos hogares.

Una vez salieron de la tienda, Hermione miró a Draco y dijo:

-Bueno, Malfoy, ya nos veremos en la boda, pues.

-Granger- dijo Draco, un poco nervioso- ¿te apetece tomar algo en la Heladería?

-¿Qué?- no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-No me hagas repetirlo, Granger- dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-Venga, vamos.


	4. Chapter 4

La heladería de Florean Fortescue era famosa en todo el Callejón Diagón por los helados tan deliciosos que allí se vendían. Hacia allí encaminaron sus pasos Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Al principio iban algo callados, como es lógico, ya que durante toda su vida se habían llevado como el perro y el gato y sólo en los últimos días Draco había tenido detalles preciosos con ella, por lo que no sabían si seguían siendo enemigos, amigos o algo más.

Hermione miraba el apuesto perfil de Draco Malfoy a su lado y pensaba:

-Ay, Dios mío, me muero. ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, rubio? Como vuelvas a hacer algo semejante a lo que pasó en la tienda, te juro que te agarro y no te suelto… Pero bueno, Hermione, no te tienes que hacer muchas ilusiones con él. Es Malfoy. Durante toda tu vida te ha insultado, humillado… Ay, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo y tan amable conmigo? No me estas poniendo las cosas fáciles ¿eh?

-¿Granger, estás bien?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Sí, perfectamente- dijo ella, poniéndose digna.

-No, cómo me estabas mirando con una sonrisilla siniestra…- dijo él, sonriente.

-¿Yo?- se sorprendió Hermione- Para nada. Es que estaba mirando…- detrás de Malfoy había una tienda donde vendían puros- que ahí hay una tienda de puros- dijo tratando de evadirse.

-¿Y?- preguntó Malfoy, enarcando una ceja.

-Y… que, como mi padre fuma, había pensado en que debería comprarle un paquete- dijo Hermione.

-Embustera, embustera, cara de pera- pensó Hermione.

Draco la miró sorprendido.

-Pero… ¿tu padre no es una especie de medimago, pero para muggles?

-Más o menos ¿por?- contestó ella.

-¿Y por qué fuma? Si es malísimo- preguntó el rubio, un poco desconcertado.

-Bueno, el es dentista. Se ocupa de los dientes solamente. Pero tienes razón, no debería fumar. Además, el tabaco mancha los dientes, no sé por qué lo hace.

-Que raros son los muggles…- murmuró Draco, negando con la cabeza.

-Como en todas partes, hay de todo- dijo ella.

-¿Vamos, pues?- dijo Draco, extendioendo el brazo para que Hermione continue caminando.

-Sí…

En ese momento unos veinte niños pasaron por su lado corriendo en dirección a la Heladería de Florean, que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Uno de los niños, al pasar, golpeó a Hermione en el costado, lo que hizo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y se tambaleara a punto de caerse… hasta que unas manos muy suaves la cogieron de la cintura y la enderezaron. Hermione miró hacia arriba, hacia su rescatador, que no era otro que Draco.

-Gracias- dijo ella, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos grises de Malfoy.

-De nada, Granger- dijo Draco, con la voz un poco ronca y sin soltarle la cintura.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, mirándose, cuando oyeron una voz.

-¿Eh, señorita?- dijo el niño que la había empujado. Tendría unos ocho años.

-Deberías andar con más cuidado- dijo Draco, en su mejor tono Malfoy- Casi la tiras al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención. Vine a comprobar que estaba bien- dijo el chico, completamente compungido.

-Bueno- dijo Malfoy un poco más relajado- No pasó nada. Por suerte.

Hermione miró a Draco y luego al niño. Se enderezó y le apartó la mano de su cintura.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada- dijo Hermione y le sonrió al niño- la próxima vez vé con más cuidado.

El niño asintió, les sonrió y se fue con sus amigos.

-Vamos, Malfoy- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la heladería, con Malfoy a la zaga.

D&H

La verdad es que el servicio que se daba en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue seguía siendo tan bueno como antes de que el dueño, Florean Fortescue, fuera secuestrado y luego asesinado por Voldemort. Nada más llegar, el empleado les llevó a una mesa situada en la terraza del piso superior y les tomó nota: helado de limón para Hermione y de vainilla para él.

-Qué clásica eres, Granger- dijo Draco en tono amistoso- De limón…

-Pues anda que tú- dijo ella en tono divertido- que lo elegiste de vainilla…

-La vainilla es muy sofisticada.

-Cómo no. A ti todo lo sofisticado te gusta.

-En eso tienes razón, porque me gustas tú- dijo él, dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los cuales Draco se reprendió mentalmente:

-Estúpido, cabeza de chorlito, vergueza de tu familia, alocado, animal…

-Venga ya, Malfoy. No conocía esa faceta tuya de bromista.

-Granger, yo…

En ese momento apareció una camarera con los helados. Depositó la bandeja encima de la mesa y se marchó, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Draco.

-Ves, esa si es más tu estilo- gruñó Hermione.

Draco la miró con detenimiento. Parecía enfadada. Había cruzado las piernas por debajo de la mesa y le daba vueltas a su copa de helado con el ceño fruncido.

-Ese tipo de chicas no me van, Granger. No sé porqué te pones así.

-Tienes razón. No sé porque me meto. Es tu vida y tú sabras con quién andas- dijo ella.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Estás celosa, Granger?

-¿Qué dices, tu estás loco? Por supuesto que no- dijo ella, roja como un tomate.

-Ah, vaya. Creía que sí.

-Pues no.

-Pues vale.

-Pues bien.

-Pues genial.

Hermione suspiró, cada vez más enojada.

-jajajajajaja- pensó Draco- Te pille, Granger. Estás celosa y lo sabes. Se pone aún mas guapa cuando está celosa. Me la comía…

-Ejem- dijo una voz, interrupiendo los pensamientos de Draco.

-¿Sí?- dijo Hermione, un poco altiva ya que se trataba de la camarera de antes.

-Perdonen, pero ha llegado una lechuza a su nombre, señor Malfoy- dijo ella sonriendo seductoramente.

-Ah, muchas gracias- dijo Draco sin apenas mirarla.

 _Querido Draco:_

 _Perdona que te mande una lechuza a estas horas, pero es urgente. El padre de Astoria, que iba a ser el padrino, se ha fracturado la rodilla y no puede estar de pié. Sé que es un poco precipitado, pero ¿Quieres ser el padrino? Por favor, no tengo a nadie más de confianza para pedírselo, ya que mi padre no puede ser debido a que se fugó con su amante el verano pasado. Por favor, contéstame lo más pronto que puedas._

 _Un abrazo._

 _Blaise_

Draco miró la carta y suspiró.

-¿Malas noticias?- preguntó Hermione.

-No, en absoluto- respondió Draco, atacando el helado- El padre de Astoria se ha lesionado y no puede ser el padrino.

Hermione se atragantó y le miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Y dices que no son malas noticias?- dijo incrédula.

-No, porque ya hay sustituto.

-¿Quién?- inquirió ella.

-Yo.

-¿Tú? Pero… ¿estás seguro?- preguntó Hermione.

-Claro. Además no es tan difícil. Sólo hay que acompañar a la novia hasta el altar y hacer un discurso y creo que puedo caminar y hablar- dijo Draco en tono bromista.

-Y bailar el vals- añadió ella.

-¿Qué?- dijo Draco. Con eso no contó.

-El padrino tiene que bailar con la madrina en el primer baile y luego con la novia y las damas de honor- explicó Hermione.

-Ay, Merlín- dijo él, desolado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione.

-Me repatea que te enteres de esto, pero no sé bailar vals.

-Me iba a enterar de todas formas, dado que yo soy una de las damas de honor.

-Anda, que bien- sonrió Draco- ¿Y ahora que hago yo?

Hermione le miró y le dijo

-Mira, te voy a devolver el favor por el escritorio, invitarme al helado y salvarme de que me cayera en el suelo: te enseñaré a bailar- dijo ella, rotunda.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes bailar el vals?

-Por supuesto. Y no te quepa duda que tendrás a la mejor maestra- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-De eso estoy seguro- sentenció él.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Tanto que no podía concentrarse correctamente en el informe sobre las alfombras mágicas ilegales que llegaron a Inglaterra desde Australia el pasado mes. Y todo porque al día siguiente iba a ver a Hermione Granger.

Llevaba así desde que, a los tres días, cinco horas y treinta y siete minutos después de haber visto a Hermione Granger, recibió una lechuza. Y no una lechuza cualquiera. Una lechuza DE ELLA. Despues de debatir internamente los pros y los contras de abrir la carta, haciendo sospechar a su elfo doméstico de su buena salud mental, desgarró el sobre y leyó:

 _Malfoy:_

 _Te escribo para decirte que esta semana la tengo complicadísima: tengo tres juicios y un examen, así que no vamos a poder quedar para que te dé clases hasta el sábado por la mañana, si te viene bien. Por favor, reenvíame esta lechuza diciéndome a que hora que viene bien._

 _Hermione Granger._

Desde que contestó a esa carta llevaba alborotado como un novio en su primera cita. ¿Por qué narices se ponía así? Era verdad que Hermione Granger es una chica ingeniosa, guapísima, inteligente, divertida… todo lo que él siempre apreció en una mujer, pero una relación entre ellos dos no iba a funcionar. Ella era una heroína de guerra y él un exmortífago, pensaba apesadumbrado.

-Malfoy- lo llamaron.

Draco alzó los ojos y vió que el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica avanzaba hacia él.

-¿Sí, señor?

-Recuerda que para la semana que viene hay que entregar el informe sobre las alfombras.

-Sí, lo sé. Este fin de semana lo termino- dijo Malfoy.

-Me alegro- contestó él- Que pase un buen fin de semana, entonces- le deseó.

-Igualmente, señor- contestó Draco.

Draco empezó a recoger sus papeles en su maletín mientras meditaba en lo que iba a hacer esa noche. Consciente de que necesitaba desahogarse, había quedado con su mejor amiga. Pansy Parkinson. Pansy y él habían empezado a salir en cuarto curso, pero cortaron en sexto en buenos términos y siempre habían sido amigos. Pansy, a pesar de tener muy mala fama en todo Hogwarts, era muy leal con sus amigos y sabía guardar un secreto, así que sería una buena compañía esa noche.

A eso de las diez de la tarde se presentó en el restaurante donde había quedado con Pansy. Ella ya lo estaba esperando y se levantó en cuanto lo vio llegar.

-¡Draco!- exclamó mientras lo abrazaba- Cuanto tiempo…

-Sí, Pansy- sonrió él- Tú sigues como siempre.

-Sí, ya sabes- contestó ella- Pero ando últimamente muy ocupada.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Draco.

Pansy, en respuesta, le sonrió y alzó su mano derecha, donde lucía un anillo con un diamante tan grande como una fresa.

-¿No me digas que David se te ha declarado?- dijo Draco, sorprendido.

-SIIIIIIIIIII- dijo ella, feliz.

-Vaya, pues felicidades, no sabes como me alegro por ti- dijo Draco.

-Gracias. Estas desde ya invitado- dijo ella.

Draco sonrió y encargó los platos de la carta que deseaban comer.

-Bueno- dijo Pansy, mientras esperaban- ¿Qué tal llevas lo de ser el padrino de la boda de Blaise?

-Puff- dijo Draco- Muy estresante. Ya tengo los anillos y la semana que bien tengo el ensayo general de la boda. Además, ya estoy redactando el discurso…

-No- dijo Pansy, negando con la cabeza- Me refiero a lo del baile.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo él

-A que no sabes bailar. ¿Cómo vas a hcer para bailar si no sabes?

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Draco, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Tengo una profesora que me dá clases.

-Uyuyuyuyuyuy- dijo Pansy, sonriendo- Me dá a mí que esa profesora es algo más que una profesora.

-Que vá, Pansy- dijo Draco- Es solo una amiga.

-Bueno, ha pasado de ser una profesora a ser una amiga- dijo Pansy. La verdad es que es perspicaz la chica.

-Es Hermione Granger- confesó él.

Pansy se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Hermione come libros Granger?

Draco suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-Draco- susurró Pansy- a mi puedes contarme lo que pasa.

-Lo sé- sonrió Draco- Lo que pasa es que ni yo mismo sé lo que me pasa.

-Pues cuéntamelo desde el principio- dijo Pansy.

Draco tomó aire y empezó a hablar. Habló y habló durante una hora entera. Le contó todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en las ultimas semanas, lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Hermione , oliendo su perfume de vainilla… cuando acabó Pansy lo miró, le apoyó una mano sobre la suya y le dijo, mirándole a los ojos.

-Draco, cariño- dijo ella- a ti lo que te pasa es que te has enamorado de ella. Sabía que esto iba a acabar pasando- dijo ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Draco.

-Vamos a ver. Siempre estabas metiéndote con ella, todo el rato estabas pendiente de con quien iba, con quien estaba, que hacía… etcétera. Decias que eso lo hacias porque era muy predecible y que siempre hacía lo mismo, pero a ella siempre le prestabas más atención que a mí- explicó Pansy.

-Pansy, yo no quería…- dijo Draco, un poco arrependido.

-No importa, Draco- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros- Lo nuestro no tenía que durar.

-Ni lo mío con Hermione- dijo, bajando la vista al vaso de vino que estaba bebiendo.

-Escucha, Draco- dijo Pansy- Lo que diga la gente no tiene que importaros ni a ti ni a Hermione. Lo que tú necesitas para ser feliz es a Hermione y eso es lo que cuenta, porque la gente no tiene porque opinar con lo que a ti te haga feliz.

Draco la miró, agradecido.

-Y dime- dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Cuándo has quedado con Hermione Granger?

-Qu ecotilla eres, Pansy- dijo Draco riendo- Pero te contestaré: mañana.

-Muy bien, Draco- dijo ella con rintintín- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya- dijo levantándose- Buena suerte, Draco.

-Gracias, por todo- dijo Draco.

D&H

A las once de la mañana Draco estaba frente a la puerta de apartamento de Hermione.

-Vamos, Draco- pensó- Valor. Un sentimiento muy Gryffindor.

Sonrió para sí y llamó a la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos y oyó pasos detrás de la puerta antes de que se abriera. Hermione estaba al otro lado de la puerta, sonriéndole. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra y una falda azul que le llegaba hasta los pies. Draco le sonrió también, aliviado de haberse puesto unos pantalones informales de color negro y una camisa de color verde claro, ya que creía que se había vestido demasiado elegante para la ocasión.

-Hola, Granger- dijo él esbozando una sonrisa.

-Hola, pasa- dijo ella haciéndose a un lado.

Draco pasó al interior del piso. El salón tenia mucha luz y la sala, compuesta por colores claros, era muy armoniosa.

-Que bonita tu casa- comentó.

-Gracias. La decoramos entre Ginny y yo- dijo ella- Harry ayudó muy poco. O nada- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Dónde está Weas… Ginny?

-Está en casa de Harry, pasando el día- dijo ella, despreocupada.

Draco tragó saliva. Estaban solos.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ello?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí.

Hermione alzó la varita y con un movimiento apartó los muebles del salón. Se puso en medio de la sala y tiró de la manga de Draco para que se situara frente a ella.

-El vals es un baile que es muy rápido y muy exigente físicamente- explicó Hermione- El ritmo viene definido por una pulsación fuerte de la música, que marca el comienzo del paso, seguido de dos pulsaciones débiles. El conteo es 1-2-3 y los tres pasos tienen la misma duración.

-Entiendo- dijo Draco.

-Consiste en dar vueltas dentro de un cuadrado en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Mira como lo hago yo- añadió viendo la cara de Draco cuando ella se lo explicaba.

Hermione empezó a bailar con mucha gracia, trazando un cuadrado con sus giros.

-Mira, lo voy a hacer más despacio- dijo ella y empezó a mover los pies más despacio para que él viera sus movimentos- Ven, baila conmigo- dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano.

Draco le tomó de la mano e intentó seguir los pasos de Hermione. Ella estaba situada a su lado e iba haciendo los pasos que Draco tenía que repetir. Estuvieron de esa guisa hasta que Draco pudo realizar los pasos sin trabarse.

-Muy bien, Malfoy- lo felicitó ella- Aprendes rápido.

-Gracias- dijo él.

-Ahora, vamos a hacer una cosa. Vamos a bailar pero tú me vas a llevar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Draco- ¿Quién dijo miedo?

Hermione se situó frente a él y le puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro. A continuación tomó la mano izquierda de Draco y la puso en su cintura. Luego unió su mano izquierda con la derecha de Draco y lo miró.

Draco se quedó sin respiración mientras Hermione le hacía ponerse en la posición de baile. Tomó aire con fuerza y la miró a los ojos. Nunca se había fijado, pero Hermione tenía los ojos de color marrón chocolate.

-Vaya, tienes unos ojos preciosos- murmuró Draco.

Hermione le miro muy seria, pero después esbozó esa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido.

-Gracias.

Draco empezó a mover los pies, repitiendo los pasos que Hermione le enseñó, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Hermione también le miraba muy sonriente. No supo cuanto tiempo llevaban bailando, pero Hermione se apartó de él y le dijo:

-Bueno, creo que ya tienes los conceptos básicos- dijo ella, apartando la vista.

-Sí, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya- dijo Draco-¿Nos veremos la semana que viene en la boda?

-Claro.

Acompañó a Draco hasta la puerta y cuando Draco iba a ir al ascensor oyó:

-Espera.

Se volvió y vio a Hermione, en el quicio de la puerta. Ella se adelanto unos pasos, le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo besó. Draco se sorprendió al principio, pero no tardó en devolverle el beso. Era un beso dulce, apasionado, perfecto. Para Draco solo pasaron unos segundos cuando Hermione le separó. Se rió de la cara de Draco y le dijo:

-¿Nos vemos mejor mañana?

-Mejor.

Hermione le sonrió y cerró la puerta de su casa. Draco se giró hacia el ascensor con una sonrisa enorme de felicidad en la cara.


	6. Chapter 6

Aun no podía creerse que tuviera el coraje de lanzarse a besar a Draco Malfoy después de su clase de baile. Ella no era de las que actuaban por impulso, pero aun así no se arrepentía.

No se arrepentía de las tardes enteras que pasaban charlando, ni de las cenas tan amenas a las que él se empeñó en invitarla, ni las noches que pasaron juntos en el apartamento de él, aprendiéndose de memoria noche tras noche.

No pudo evitar la ilusión que le hizo verle esperándola a las seis en punto de la tarde a la salida de la sala de juicios para invitarla a tomar algo, ni pudo evitar los estremecimientos que le causaba sentir su mano en la de ella ni las mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la besaba.

Una de esas noches, mientras Draco dormía, ella se encontró pensando en que Draco no le gustaba simplemente, se había enamorado de él profundamente. Y no le importaba las críticas que a lo mejor les llovieran cuando se hiciera pública la noticia. Ella era feliz.

D&H

El sábado del siguiente fin de semana Hermione se despertó cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara. Era una manera muy placentera de despertar. Cuando quiso levantarse para ir al baño notó que no podía. Cuando miró qué era lo que le impedía levantarse vió que era el brazo de Draco, que le rodeaba la cintura y la apretaba contra sí. Hermione sonrió y levantó despacito el brazo de Draco para no despertarlo y consiguió escabullirse de la cama.

-Ay, Dios mío, me muero. Es tan guapo, me lo como- pensó ella, con una sonrisa en la cara antes de meterse en el baño.

Una vez en el baño se dio una buena ducha (se había traído las cosas de su casa en el bolso) y se vistió de manera informal. Ese sábado era EL SABADO, el día de la boda de Blaise y Astoria. Un día de muchos nervios, seguro. Hermione iba a ir a la peluquería para que le hicieran un recogido por la mañana. Luego, después de comer, iría a la boda, que era por la tarde. Cuando Hermione salió del baño vio que Draco aún seguía dormido.

-Ay que ver, que dormilón es este hombre. Hasta las nueve y media como muy tarde no se levanta- pensó Hermione.

Se dirigió al salón, donde había pluma y pergamino, y le escribió una nota a Draco.

 _Draco:_

 _A las 9:40 tengo cita en la peluquería para que me peinen y me maquillen. Como sabes, estaré allí hasta las 12:00 más o menos, así que nos vemos directamente para comer en el restaurante ese que tanto te gusta. Por cierto, sigues haciendo ese ruido tan raro, que según tú no es un ronquido, cuando te giras dormido, no me lo inventé jajajajaja._

 _Un beso, dormilón._

 _Hermione._

Entró de nuevo en la habitación y dejó la nota junto a Draco. Tomó el bolso y salió de la casa.

D&H

CUANDO Draco se despertó eran ya las diez de la mañana. Maldición, se había dormido. Miró a su lado, pero no vió a Hermione.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Draco.

En ese momento vió la nota, la tomó y la leyó. Alzó una ceja ante la insinuación de que el roncara. Nunca lo había hecho ni nunca lo haría. Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama y se metió en la ducha. Se puso un pantalón de lino de color azul marino y una camisa blanca, ya que más tarde se pondría el traje para la boda.

Se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar mientras meditaba en lo que iba a hacer hoy. Después de comer con Hermione había quedado en ir a casa de Blaise para comprobar que todo esté bien y luego a la de Astoria, en casa de la cual esperaría hasta que llegara la hora de la ceremonia. La boda se celebraría en el jardín de la casa de Astoria, que era impresionante, por deseo expreso de la novia. Y lo que dijera la novia iba a misa. Se preguntaba si Hermione se pondría tan exigente como Astoria el día en que se casaran…

-Hey, ¿Qué fue eso?- exclamó Draco- Madre mía, esta boda me va a volver loco. Y luego encima tengo la de Pansy también. Ay dios míoooo.

D&H

Cuando Hermione salió de la peluquería a las doce en punto llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño muy sofisticado y elegante y llevaba un maquillaje muy discreto, con las sombras de los ojos de color azul. Draco la miró sonriente desde la acera.

-Vaya, que bien te han dejado- dijo él, haciéndola girar para verle el peinado desde todos los ángulos.

-¿Verdad?- dijo ella- La verdad es que trabajan muy bien y no son muy caros.

-Oye, ¿a ti no te han dicho que es de mala educación ir más guapa que la novia?- dijo él.

-Idiota- sonrió ella- Astoria va air muchísimo más guapa que yo,

-Lo dudo mucho, cariño- contestó él.

Hermione le miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Me has llamado…?

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó él un poco asustado.

Hermione le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Me encanta, Draco. Solo que oírlo de ti me ha sorprendido.

Draco le sonrió y le tendió la mano para ir paseando hasta llegar al restaurante donde tenían reserva. Cuando llegaron al restaurante el camarero les acompañó hasta una mesa en un reservado. Allí pasaron un rato muy divertido mientras comían, ya que Hermione y Draco tenían la manía de "robar" del plato del otro aquellos ingredientes que más les gustaban. En un momento dado, Draco manchó sin querer la cara de Hermione con la comida. Ella, en veganza, le manchó a él también y acabaron los dos desternillándose de la risa. Cuando salieron del restaurante ella le dijo:

-¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?- se interesó Draco.

-Que te he visto reír más veces en la última semana que en los diez años que hace que te conozco. Estás más guapo cuando sonríes ¿sabes?- dijo ella, acariciándole la cara cariñosamente.

-Cariño, yo no estoy guapo, soy guapo- dijo él, provocándoles otro ataque de risa.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir ya- dijo Draco- Tengo que ponerme el traje, ir a casa de Blaise y luego a la de Astoria.

-Vale- suspiró ella- Te veré en el altar más tarde.

Draco sonrió imaginándose la escena, pero en esa escena ellos eran los novios.

-Basta ya- dijo Draco, enfadado por esas visiones recurrentes.

Hermione le miró, perpleja.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Nada- dijo él, tratando de escapar- Basta ya… de postergar la despedida. Te veo luego, Hermione.

Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios muy despacio, saboreándolos. Cuando se apartó le sonrió a Hermione y se desapareció.

D&H

Una vez que Draco se hubo ido, Hermione se desapareció también.

Ella, como dama de honor de Astoria, debía estar allí dos horas antes de la ceremonia para ver que todo estaba bien. Pero antes tenía que pasarse por su apartamento para recoger la túnica de gala y ponérselo allí, por lo que se desapareció y volvió a aparecer en su casa. Allí se encontró con Ginny, que se estaba poniendo los zapatos.

-Hola, Hermione.

-Hola- dijo ella- ¿Dónde vas?

-Me han llamado que hay una noticia bomba en el periódico y tengo que cubrirla. Al parecer han acabado pillando a Walden Macnair, el último mortífago conocido que seguía en busca y captura.

-Vaya- dijo Hermione- Bueno, que te sea leve.

-Gracias- contestó Ginny un poco apurada cogiendo el bolso- Y tú pásatelo bien en la boda de Greengrass con Draco- concluyó con una sonrisilla.

-Ginny- la reprendió ella, pero sonreía.

-Menudo bombón te has llevado, chica- dijo ella- Bueno, que me tengo que ir. Chao- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación y cogió la túnica de gala del armario. A continuación se fue a casa de Astoria. Cuando llegó vio que todo el mundo estaba corriendo de aquí para allá en el jardín, colocando flores, poniendo platos, sacando brillo a la cubertería… Hermione se encaminó a la mansión de Astoria. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación llamó y la abrió la hermana mayor de Astoria.

-Hola Hermione- dijo.

-Hola- dijo Hermione. Ellas dos nunca se habían llevado bien en Hogwarts.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Astoria. Estaba espectacular, con el vestido de novia ya puesto y peinada.

Astoria se acercó deprisa hasta ella y la abrazó-

-Menos mal que has venido pronto, esto es un caos- le dijo.

-Bueno, tranquila, que ya estoy aquí- dijo ella.

-A ver ese peinado- dijo Astoria. La hizo dar una vuelta para verle el recogido- Está muy bien el peinado. Te felicito- sonrió.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione- Solo me queda ponerme el vestido.

-Vale, genial- dijo Astoria- ¿Te puedes creer que estoy nerviosa?

-Es normal- le dijo Hermione.

-Me alegra que seas mi dama de honor ¿sabes?- le confesó Astoria.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí- dijo Hermione- gracias a esta boda he conocido al hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

-Ah, ¿sí?- dijo Astoria, con una sonrisa- Cuenta, cuenta.

-Me he estado viendo con Draco Malfoy- confesó ella- Y creo que me he enamorado de él.

-¿Con Draco?- exclamó Astoria- No me lo puedo creer. Me alegro por ti, Hermione. Es un buen chico.

-Gracias. Ahora voy a vestirme- dijo ella sonriendo.

D&H

Llegó la hora. Draco estaba junto a Astoria en las puertas del jardín. Astoria temblaba como una hoja, igual que Blaise cuando fue a verle un poco antes. Hermione se acercó a Astoria para decirle:

-Tranquila Astoria, todo saldrá bien. Primero vamos nosotras, ¿de acuerdo?

La verdad es que Hermione estaba fabulosa esa tarde. La túnica de gala color azul le hacía juego con la sombra de ojos y contrastaba con sus pendientes de perlas blancas. Era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

Después de dirigirse a Astoria le miró y le sonrió. A continuación empezó a avanzar por la alfombra que llevaba hasta el altar seguida por la hermana de Astoria. Cuando llegó al altar (tardó un rato) empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial. Draco le ofreció su brazo a Astoria y empezaron a caminar. La marcha se le hizo lentísima, pero al final llegaron. Draco le entregó a Blaise la mano de Astoria y fue a situarse junto a su amigo, justo enfrente de donde estaba parada Hermione.

La ceremonia se desarrolló según lo previsto y el momento cúlmen llegó cuando el sacerdote dijo:

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer.

En ese momento todos los invitados prorrumpieron en aplausos. Hermione avanzó hasta Draco y lo tomó de la mano. Draco la rodeó por los hombros y se dirigieron hacia donde tenían montado el banquete y la pista de baile. Los novios estuvieron un buen rato saludando a los invitados y tomandose fotos con ellos. Luego se sentaron un rato a comer algo (no mucho, porque estaban muy nerviosos) y a continuación salieron a bailar. Draco se levantó también giñandole un ojo a Hermione.

-Te dedico ete baile, Hermione- dijo Draco.

-A ver de lo que eres capaz- sonrió Hermione.

Draco se acercó a la madre de Blaise, que era la madrina, y empezó a bailar con ella junto con los novios. Lo hizo de forma magnífica y elegante mirando de cuando en cuando a Hermione y sonriéndole. Cuando acabó ese primer baile, Draco bailó con Astoria, mientras que Blaise bailó con su madre. Al acabar ese segundo baile, Draco se acercó aHermione y, ofreciedole su mano, le dijo:

-¿Me concedes este baile?

-Por supuesto- dijo ella riendo.

Empezaron a bailar una canción. Y luego otra, y otra y otra, hasta que acabaron agotados.

-Madre mía- dijo Draco- que aguante tienes.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto- contestó ella sentándose- te lo demostré aquel día que salimos a la discoteca por la noche.

-Uy, si- dijo Draco, recordando- pero tengo muy malos recuerdos de esa noche.

-¿Y eso?- se sorprendió ella.

-Había un monton de babosos mirándote y esperando que yo me separara de ti siquiera un momento para bailar contigo.

-Venga, hombre- dijo Hermione- Yo no me iba a fijar en ninguno de ellos teniendo a mi lado al rubio más guapo y cariñoso a mí lado.

-Eso es verdad- dijo él, dejándose mimar- Oye, Hermione ¿tú has estado antes en una boda mágica?

-Sí, en la Bill Weasley y Fleur- contestó ella.

-¿Son muy diferentes las bodas muggles de las mágicas?

-No mucho- contestó- pero si hay ciertas tradiciones que aquí creo que Astoria no siguió.

-¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó Draco.

-Pues… en las bodas muggles la novia debe llevar algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul para tener suerte en su matrimonio.

Draco estalló en carcajadas.

-No te rias tanto- dijo ella riendo también- mis padres lo hicieron y les ha ido genial.

-Pero no crees que es una tontería pensar que por usar unas prendas vas a conseguir la felicidad? Eso se consigue con voluntad- dijo Draco.

-Soy de tu misma opinión, pero son tradiciones- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cuentame más.

-Pues… hay un tradición… es mas bien un dicho. Dicen que cuando vas a una boda, si te cae el ramo de la novia vas a ser la próxima en casarse. De ahí que digan que de una boda sale otra- explicó Hermione.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo porque Astoria se puso de pie y dijo:

-A ver. Las chicas solteras que se pongan ahí, que voy a tirar el ramo- dijo Astoria. Al ver que Hermione se quedaba sentada junto a Draco gritó: Hermione, hasta que no estéis todas no lo tiro- amenazó.

-Vamos, cariño, ve- la animó Draco.

Hermione se puso en pié y se puso con las demás chicas. Astoria se giró y, de espaldas a ellas, lanzó el ramo. Hermione observó que las otras chicas se lanzaban y se pegaban por conseguir el ramo. Lo perdió de vista por un momento. ¿Quién lo habrá cogido? En ese momento notó que algo la impactaba contra el hombro y se llevó una mano ahí.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Hermione. Era el ramo.

Todas las chicas se acercaron para abrazarla y felicitar a la próxima novia. Ella sonrió y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado Draco, que la miraba sonriente.

-Y eso que no ibas a cogerlo- dijo Draco.

-Ya ves.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Entonces…- comenzó Draco- ¿somos los siguientes?

-Eso parece- dijo ella levantando la vista para mirarlo.

-Mira, Hermione, tengo que decirte algo- dijo él muy serio- esto de que por coger el ramo vayas a ser la próxima en casarte me parece una superstición un poco absurda. Yo no necesito que venga un ramo para saber que quiero una vida junto a ti, que quiero estar contigo toda la vida, aunque solo llevemos una semana saliendo. Durante ese tiempo he sido el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Tú eres la persona que me complementas. Me haces reir y contigo cada día es una aventura, como el día ese que me llevaste a jugar al paintball. No digo que vaya a ser ahora, pero yo sí me imagino una vida a tu lado, casados o no, me da igual, con niños o sin ellos pero contigo, siempre- dijo Draco.

Hermione le sonrió, se acercó a él y lo besó. Cuando el beso termino Draco le dijo:

-Deduzco que estas de acuerdo con mis palabras.

-Completamente de acuerdo- sonrió ella- Contigo me siento viva, completamente feliz. Esta semana fue maravillosa, la mejor de mi vida. Yo creo que eres mi media naranja- dijo riendo- Pero hay una cosa en la que no estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Draco asustado.

-Yo sí que quiero casarme y tener una familia contigo- dijo riéndose.

Draco rió también y la abrazó, alzándola del suelo mientras daban vueltas.

Es verdad que Blaise y Astoria fueron muy felices ese día, pero ese día empezó una nueva vida para Draco y Hermione.

FÍN

 **Atención: no se me alteren, que habrá un epílogo mañana. Un beso a todos, dramionic s míos. Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y me han dejado comentarios. Os adoro.**


	7. Chapter 7

Epílogo.

Diez años después.

Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de roble de su despacho, revisando unos papeles relacionados con su trabajo. Últimamente tenía más trabajo de la cuenta debido a que le habían hecho subdirector del departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Estaba muy contento con su trabajo, tenía más responsabilidades y, lo más importante, le gustaba lo que hacía. Draco dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para relajarse un rato.

En ese momento oyó cómo se habría la puerta de su despacho y unos pasitos que se acercaban a su mesa. Draco abrió los ojos y pudo ver a la niña morena con rizos y ojos grises que se acercaba a él.

-Papa. ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, chicos- contestó Draco tomando a la niña y sentándola sobre sus rodillas.

-Tú y mamá ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- preguntó la niña.

Draco se rió entre dientes un momento.

-¿Porqué preguntas eso, Rose?

-Ayer, cuando vinieron a casa los tíos y todos los niños salimos al jardín, James nos estuvo contando que cuando erais más jóvenes, tú odiabas a mamá, el tío Harry y el tío Ron, ¿es verdad?

\- A ver, eso no es del todo verdad. Cuando íbamos a Hogwarts mamá, el tío Harry, Ron y yo estábamos en casas rivales, por eso nos teníamos cierta manía, pero eso no quiere decir que yo los odiara. Recuerda cuando os conté cual fue nuestro papel en la Guerra Mágica.

-Menos mal, me había asustado- confesó Rose.

-Ay, Rose, no tienes de qué preocuparte- sonrió Draco, besando a la niña en la cabeza.

Llamaron a la puerta en ese momento.

-Adelante- dijo Draco.

La puerta se abrió y apareció una cabecita rubia que era el vivo retrato de Draco cuando era joven.

-Dice mamá que vayamos ya a comer- dijo el niño.

-Ya vamos, Scorpius- contestó Draco.

Draco dejó a la niña en el suelo, le tomó de la mano y la acompañó al comedor.

La casa, una pequeña mansión, la compraron su esposa y él cuando se enteraron de que ya iban a llegar los niños. Era muy luminosa y ventilada, algo que puso como condición su esposa. Tenía un jardín bastante grande en el que habían plantado varios árboles frutales, rosales, hortensias… etc. Precismente era en el jardín donde se disponían a comer, debido a que era un día bastante caluroso de verano. La mesa ya estaba dispuesta y su esposa estaba colocando sobre la mesa el bol con ensalada. Draco se acercó con sigilo a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

-Mmmmm, que bien huele- dijo Draco.

.Espero que sepa mejor- contestó Hermione, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro-

A pesar de que habían transcurrido apenas nueve años desde que se casaron, Hermione seguía exactamente igual. Las caderas se le habían ensanchado un poco debido a los embarazos, pero hacía mucho ejercicio, por lo que su cuerpo se había mantenido bien. En cuanto a lo profesional, Hermione ahora era socia del bufete de abogados Williams&Granger, que había fundado junto con una compañera de la carrera con mucho éxito. Tenían bastantes casos y empezaban a hacerse famosas en el mundo judicial mágico.

-Draco, ¿puedes traer a Will, por favor? Está en la cuna y yo aún tengo que calentarle el potito- le pidió Hermione.

-Claro.

Draco se dirigió al piso de arriba, donde estaban los dormitorios. Allí, al lado de la cama de matrimonio, estaba la cuna donde reposaba su hijito. Tenía apenas cinco meses, pero Draco estaba seguro de que el niño ya le reconocía, dijeran lo que dijeran las revistas esas de bebés que leía Hermione.

-Hola, peque- le dijo Draco al niño, que le sonrió- ¿Vamos a comer? ¿Tienes hambre? Pues vamos.

Draco tomó al niño de la cuna y lo llevó al jardín, donde lo depositó en la trona donde comía. Comieron entre charlas, bromas y risas. En un momento dado, Hermione se levantó para ir a buscar el postre y Draco se quedó con los niños mientras les ayudaba a recoger los restos de la comida.

-Sorpresa- dijo Hermione. Estaba de pié y sostenía una tarta enorme entre las manos.

-Pero… ¿y esto?- preguntó Draco sonriendo.

-Ya ves, que no podíamos esperar a la noche, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione sonriendo a sus hijos.

-Papi, papi- dijo Rose muy emocionada- Yo ayudé a mamá a hacer la tarta, yo le puse las cerecitas.

-Yo también ayudé, papa- dijo Scorpius.

-Muchas gracias, que sorpresa tan grande- dijo Draco.

-Feliz cumpleaños, papa- dijo Rose, dándole un beso.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Scorpius, besándolo en la mejilla contraria a Rose.

Hermione soltó una risita y dejó la tarta sobre la mesa para abrazar a su marido.

-Feliz cumpleaños- susurró.

-Gracias, por todo- dijo Draco.

Hermione, con un movimiento de varita, encendió las velas. Entonces, Hermione, Scorpius y Rose comenzaron a cantar:

-CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, TE DESEAMOS TODOS, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ.

-Pide un deseo, papa- le recordó Scorpius.

Draco sopló las velas tras un momento de reflexión. Tras tomar la tarta, que estaba deliciosa, por cierto, se quedaron un rato de sobremesa, recordando momentos familiares, como cuando, en el anterior cumpleaños de Hermione, fueron de viaje a Italia. Ese fue el primer viaje de los niños y fue algo maravilloso. En un momento dado, Rose dijo:

\- Papa, cuéntanos otra vez como le pediste matrimonio a mamá.

\- ¿Otra vez, Rose?- dijo Scorpius rodando los ojos.

-Me encanta esa historia- dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

-Bueno, pues vamos a ver. Despues de la boda de Blaise y Astoria pasaron unos seis meses hasta que después de mucho insistir, insistir, insistir, le dije que sí a vuestra madre.

-¿Perdón?- dijo ella mientras le miraba divertida.

-Bueno, vale, yo te lo pedí a ti- dijo Draco tomandole la mano a Hermione.

-Además, fue precioso- dijo Hermione soñadora- Estabamos de viaje en Paris y fuimos a visitar la torre Eiffel. Cuando llegamos allí estaba anocheciendo ya y justo cuando llegamos justo debajo de la torre, Draco me hizo parar y me dijo: Hermione, he esperado mucho tiempo para decirte esto. Cada dia estoy mas convencido de que eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida. Así que te voy a hacer una pregunta: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Y tú dijiste sí por lo menos tres docenas de veces- continuo Draco muy sonriente.

Los dos niños rieron.

-Y después ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el niño.

-Pues que se lo dijimos a nuestros padres- dijo Hermione.

-El abuelo Granger casi me clava el cuchillo en el corazón cuando se lo dijimos durante la cena- dijo Draco comicamente, haciendo reir a todos.

-Y la abuela Cissy casi me manda a la Antartida antes de que casase con su hijo.

-¿Pero como es posible eso, si la abuela Cissy nos quiere mucho a todos?- dijo Rose.

-Bueno, eso es porque cuando la abuela Cissy vió lo mucho que nos queríamos papá y yo, aceptó de inmediato nuestra relación- explicó Hermione.

-¿Y como fue la boda?- preguntó Rose.

-Preciosa- dijo Hermione- Ya visteis las fotos y el video, ya lo sabes.

-Cierto, Rose, para ya- dijo Scorpius haciendo que Rose le sacara la lengua- Mejor contadnos donde fuisteis de viaje de novios.

-Fuimos de crucero por el mediterráneo- contestó Draco- Visitamos un monton de países pero el que más nos gustó fue Italia.

-Italia es divina- dijo Hermione-Y luego del viaje de novios pasaron unos tres meses hasta que supimos que estaba embarazada de Scorpius.

-Y cuando faltaban unos cinco meses para que naciera Scorpius compramos esta casa- dijo Draco.

-Y en ella naciste tú, Scorp- dijo Hermione

-Porque tu madre se puso de parto justo en la cena de nochebuena y no se podía ir al hospital muggle que tu madre quería- dijo Draco sonriendo a Hermione.

-Y contigo, Rose, todo fue diferente. Tu si naciste en el hospital, pero Draco se desmayó al ver tanta sangre.

-Perdona- dijo Draco con sonsonete- Pero que yo recuerde te tuvieron que hacer cesarea.

-Cierto- dijo Hermione como si recordara algo.

-Pero con el pequeño Will todo fue muy bien- dijo Draco- Porque convencí a Hermione de que se hiciera cesarea desde el principio.

Los niños se rieron con sus padres con todas esas anécdotas mientras la tarde caía y el sol teñía de amarillo las hojas de los árboles.

D&H

Todos los días en la vida de Draco y Hermione fueron siempre maravillosos en compañía de sus hijos. El éxito les acompañaba tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal, al igual que la felicidad y la armonía.

Como ya se ha dicho la boda fue maravillosa. Tanto, que de ella salió otra boda: la de Neville y Hannah. Neville no había hablado mucho con Hannah hasta ese día, pero cuando la vio en la boda no pudo parar de mirarla ni de invitarla a bailar. ¿Cómo sé eso? Por yo estaba sentada a su lado, obviamente.

Draco y Hermione siempre fueron felices y se amaron para siempre y nunca discutieron.

Con vuestro permiso voy a poner un poema de Amalia Bautista que creo que va muy bien con la historia de esta hermosa pareja:

Cuéntamelo otra vez: es tan hermoso  
que no me canso nunca de escucharlo.  
Repíteme otra vez que la pareja  
del cuento fue feliz hasta la muerte.  
Que ella no le fue infiel, que a él ni siquiera  
se le ocurrió engañarla. Y no te olvides  
de que, a pesar del tiempo y los problemas,  
se seguían besando cada noche.  
Cuéntamelo mil veces, por favor:  
es la historia más bella que conozco.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Y colorín colorete, por la chimenea sale un cohete. Y colorín coloruchu, este cuento nos ha gustado mucho.


End file.
